Harry Potter's Sixth Year
by hphgrw0108
Summary: Will never be touched again unless someone wants to pick it up.
1. Harry's Dream

Harry's Dream  
Harry was back in the Department of Mysteries. He saw Sirius fall through the veil, but this time Sirius yelled at Harry "How could you do this to me? All I ever did was try to protect you!" Lupin was holding Harry back from going over to get Sirius through the veil again. "We have to save him!" screamed Harry "I-I'm afraid-that-it's-it's too late," Said Lupin, "I'm af-afraid he's d-de" "HE ISN'T DEAD!!" Then the vision quickly changed to the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore. Dumbledore said to Harry "Why didn't you stop Sirius from falling? None of this would have happened if is wasn't because of you, you stupid boy!" Harry woke with a start. Beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead. His scar was burning with pain. Just then, an owl tapped on his window. It was Hedwig. She had many letters. He let her in, she dropped the letters on the bed and went over to her cage. He opened the first one. It read as follows.  
  
Harry-  
  
How are you? Ron's mum said that we could come get you soon. Have you gotten your OWL results back yet? I did, here are my results: Transfiguration- Exceeds Expectations Charms- Outstanding History of Magic- Exceeds Expectations Potions- Exceeds Expectations DADA- Outstanding Arithmancy- Acceptable Muggle Studies- Poor Herbology- Outstanding Ancient Runes- Exceeds Expectations Astrology- Acceptable Care of Magical Creatures- Outstanding Well I guess I did okay, I mean I can't be perfect, but the only thing I don't understand is how I did so bad in Muggle Studies. O well, I never really liked that class anyways. I have to go, Ron is bugging me to quit so he can write. Your friend,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Harry just laughed at this. He knew Hermione was very smart. He was also slightly happier because she said that they would come get him soon. Harry looked at the other letters; he had the one with his OWL results. He decided he should open that one first, in case Ron asked the same thing.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Enclosed you will find the results for your latest OWL exams, and what they mean with respect to your class choices next year, and what electives it is suggested you take. With you special circumstance, you are to owl your reply back with your regularly scheduled letter, and you will receive our response back in a week's time.  
  
You may also not be aware of the latest decree from the Ministry of Magic, but students above fifth year at Hogwarts are now allowed to use magic, as long as it is not in the presence of muggles, unless they are your guardians and they know magic exists. We have those people marked so you do not get into trouble for any reason at all. Do not abuse this privilege, or it will be taken away.  
  
Your's truly,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry took the sheet of paper and looked at his results in read as follows:  
Transfiguration- Outstanding  
Charms- Exceeds Expectations  
History of Magic- Poor  
Potions- Outstanding  
DADA- Outstanding  
Herbology- Acceptable  
Astrology- Poor  
Care of Magical Creatures- Outstanding  
Divination- Dreadful Harry was very pleased. He was shocked, though, he thought "How can I have gotten Outstanding in Potions. Snape will be in for a surprise." Harry had decided that he would not look at what classes he should take until tomorrow, when he was in a better mood. Harry took out the next letter. It was from Ron.  
  
Harry-  
  
How are you? Mum said that you need very well on your OWLs-don't ask-dad found out everyone's results. He found out through the Ministry. He won't tell anyone else though. However, he did say that DRACO GOT DREADFUL ON POTIONS! Haha! Anyways-don't start blaming yourself for what happened. (Hermione made me write that!) I think I need to go soon- have to clean more! It's quite lonely here without Sirius. Hope to see you soon,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry just laughed at this. Harry was puzzled, though, there was another letter, but from whom? It can't from "his watchers," they only write every three days, and he just replied yesterday. He took the letter and read.  
  
Harry-  
  
I would like to have a word with you. Your mother left some items of hers, that she wanted me to give to you. I think I should have given them to you much earlier. I will see what I can do. Your friends/watchers shall pick you up tomorrow at noon. Yours truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry now was shocked and then he remembered his dream. He cried for the first time in many, many months. Aunt Petunia came in, she had heard him crying, and asked "What's wrong Harry?" "Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about what happened last year." "Harry, I know what was written on Dumbledore's letter. There is something I should tell you. You see, Lilly also gave me a box, well actually, five, but see I never wanted to give them to you. However, seeing how you need some cheering up, I'll go get them. They're in the basement." Aunt Petunia said. "WHAT? YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT MY MOTHER GAVE YOU ITEMS TO GIVE ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! I THOUGHT MY PARENTS ONLY LEFT ME WIZARD MONEY! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME!" yelled Harry. Aunt Petunia looked extremely hurt by this statement. She walked down very slowly, looking like she was about to cry.  
  
Harry just sat in his room, very pleased at what he had said. But then, he realized how much that must have hurt her, remembering his dream, and remembering how he had felt that Dumbledore had blamed him. So then, he went down stairs and saw Petunia coming back from the basement with one of the trunks. He went over to her and said that he was sorry and helped her carry them upstairs to his room. 


	2. authors note! sorry!

Hey! Um.I'm sorry for the delay in the story! I WILL update. It's just I came back from the beach have to write two book reports for school. I haven't had time to write much on the story! But I will! Sorry again! 


End file.
